Ce qu'il reste de toi
by haley3034 n Hank scorpio
Summary: songFic à partir de ce qu'il reste de toi de grégoire.  Aprés la bataille de Poudlard, George raconte à fred sa vie sans lui.


_Ce qu'il reste de toi,_

_une image imprécise, _

_une odeur sur mon drap, _

_une tâche sur ma chemise, _

_une photo perdue dans un étrange vide,_

_des détours dans ta rue, _

_un t-shirt, _

_quelques rides. _

Le deux juin 1998, cela fait déjà un moi que la grande bataille de Poudlard s'est terminèe, la paix et la vie reprennent peu à peu leur droits dans le monde sorcier. Je n'ai que faire de la victoire, de la vie et de la paix, parce que tu n'es plus là pour les fêter avec moi, toi mon double, mon reflet, ma moitié tu n'as pas survécu et depuis ma vie s'est figée, je reste seul cloitré dans l'obscurité de notre appartement où tes rires semblent encore raisonner, je regarde les photos prises depuis notre naissance pas une seule où je figure sans toi, désormais je serai seul sur les photos.

Tes robes de sorcier et tes vêtements moldus trainent encore dans le salon j'attends que tu les ramasses mais tu ne pourra plus jamais le faire.

Parfois je descendsds dans notre boutique je n'arrive plus à l'ouvrir elle était toi et moi maintenant elle n'a plus de raison d'être.

Ron s'est proposé de venir me donner un coup de main, c'est un bon frère, mais il n'est pas toi, il ne comprends pas se que ce magasin représentait pour nous. Les sorciers facétieux sont morts avec toi, avec mon innocence, mon enfance et tout ce que tu as emporté avec toi. Sans toi je n'ai plus rien, je ne suis que la moitié de moi.

_Ce qu'il reste de toi,_

_un jour de février, un invisible froid, _

_des souvenirs à trier, _

_ta chaleur sur le sable, _

_des batailles dans la neige, _

_un sentiment coupable, _

_mon âme qui te protège.  
><em>

Parfois Ginny vient me voir elle s'assoit prés de moi en silence et elle attend que je parle, alors je lui raconte tout ce dont elle est trop jeune pour se souvenir, nos premières blagues, les pièges que Bill et Charlie dréssaient sur notre passages, les dénonciations et les fanfaronnades précoces de Percy, notre première bataille de boule de neige quand Charlie avait rempli les capuches de nos capes de neige et nous les avaient versé sur la tête, alors elle rit, de son rire qui ressemble tant au tien presque l'écho du miens...presque j'arrive à peine sourire. Je te retrouve un peu en elle, mais elle non plus n'est pas toi. Toi tu n'es plus là, moi je vis mais pourquoi ?

_Je mets des peurs à m'en remettre, plus que des bruits, des kilomètres, j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi, au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi, j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi. _

J'ai peur, peur de vivre sans toi, peur de grandir sans toi, tout me terrifie. Jamais je n'aurais accepté la mort de l'un de nos frères et soeur, jamais je n'avais immaginé que se serait toi qui ne serai plus là.

_Ce qu'il reste de toi, _

_un regard sur ce pont, _

_un bateau qui s'en va vers un autre horizon, _

_un pauvre jour de pluie,_

_seuls comme des bancs publics, _

_le son de notre ennui aux mauvaises acoustiques. _

Il pleuvait l'autre jour quand j'ai accompagné maman sur le chemin de traverse, oui je recommence à sortir il le faut, même si sans toi ça n'a rien de joyeux. Nous avons rencontré Angelina, elle va bien mais tu lui manque presque autant qu'à moi. Maman nous à laissé discuter tout les deux elle à dû voir que nous en avions besoin. Elle va devenir joueuse professionnel de quidditch je suis sûre que tu dois être très fière d'elle là haut sur ton nuage. Elle continue à vivre c'est important. Tu m'en voudrais si je la revoyais ? J'espère que non parce que quand je suis avec elle c'est presque comme si j'ètais avec toi... Presque mais tu n'est pas avec moi, je tourne en rond sans toi.

_Ce qu'il reste de toi, _

_une si longue absence qui se moque de moi, _

_une éternelle danse, _

_un début d'utopie,_

_le chaos de ta peau dans l'enfer de mes nuits_

_, le sommeil en morceaux. _

Nous sommes le 2 mai 1999, cela fait un an que tu nous a quitté, un an que tu m'as laissé seul.

Ce soir le ministère a décidé de remettre une mèdaille à tous les combattants de la bataille de Poudlard . Tu aura la tienne bien sure ou plutôt j'aurais la tienne. Angelina m'accompagne, je suis bien avec elle, au moins à ses côtés mon monde tourne un peu plus ce soir nous avons prévu plein de blagues dont tu aurais pus être l'instigateur, c'est une vrai sorcière facétieuse.

Nous avons réouvert la boutique tout les deux, pour toi. C'est presque comme si tu étais là...Presque, mais le sommeil qui me fuit et les cauchemards me prouvent que tu ne l'es pas.

_Je mets des peurs à m'en remettre, plus que des bruits, des kilomètres, _

_j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi, au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi, _

_j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi. _

Je triture l'écrin dans ma poche, je veux demander à Angelina de m'épouser mais je n'ose pas . J'ai peur de continuer à avancer, c'est comme si en vivant et en essayant d'être heureux et de vivre sans toi je te trahissais. Pourtant Bill à raison il faut que j'arrête d'avoir peur et que je me contente du bonheur incomplet que je peux avoir même s'il est sans toi.

_Ce qu'il reste de toi, un comment, un pourquoi.  
>Je me déteste à m'accrocher à ça...et mon coeur reste un peu à toi.. <em>

Aujourd'hui cela fait cinq ans que tu n'es plus là et j'ai accepté ta mort, j'ai accepté mais je n'ai toujours pas compris : pourquoi toi ?

Je regarde mon fils s'agitter dans mes bras il est l'avenir mais aussi le passè je n'ai pu me résoudre à lui donner un autre nom que le tiens Fred et je m'en veux un peu pour ça, oui mais c'est presque comme si tu revenais un peu vers moi...Presque.


End file.
